


Fears of the Strong Ones

by AtmaAiu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmaAiu/pseuds/AtmaAiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lobe and Trepan are both Overlord's captives... but for Lobe, it's different, as he has given his freedom away willigly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears of the Strong Ones

Lobe doesn't complain. He never had, too proud to show any kind of weakness to anyone, but now... now it's different. Trepan knows how had his mate valued freedom, knows how much did Lobe hate and despise the Decepticons, - but he can only guess how excruciating their current position as Overlord's hostages can be for Lobe. Still, the older mech never says a word.  
Joining Trepan in this captivity was his choice.  
Trepan still remembers the day when Overlord came to their lair, dragging Lobe by the neck. Laughing, he told Trepan about how did he catch the old Autobot who wasn't even trying to hide while sneaking into the base, and threw him to Trepan's feet. He recognized Lobe, and this situation, - a mech trying to rescue his captured spouse from the Decepticon base deep in the heartland, - seemed funny to him. How did he even manage to get here, without being captured, mutilated or killed?.. None of them ever knew.  
There was no need to explain why did Lobe do this, though, neither was it unclear what his goal had been. Setting his mate free was the best option, but, being caught, he had no choice but to either stay there or be killed. He chose to stay, to teach Overlord alongside with Trepan, but only a mech who knew nothing of Lobe would think the old mech was afraid to die. Death itself meant he wouldn't be able to have control over the things happening to his mate. That's why he preferred to stay, though he craved death, - as if he believed that they both could survive it and live up to the day when they are free again.  
Overlord cannot complain. The new plaything is an obedient one. And it's not only about teaching him, no.  
He tolerates everything. Even the sight of his mate being taken by the mech Lobe hates with all his spark, - at least, Trepan enjoys it, as Overlord isn't rough with him, and he's not bad as a lover. He's gentle, careful and inventive, - it's pleasant, so maybe it's not that bad... Despite being a huge, brutal monster, the Phase-Sixer is not dumb enough to break such a valuable little toy: at least, Lobe thinks so, unable and unwilling to see anything more about the Decepticon who had ruined their lives. Tolerating the nights when Overlord decides to have some diversity and takes Lobe himself, allowing Trepan to rest, is even easier, as physical pain makes the anguish seem not that horrible. Lobe is tall and strong, only a bit smaller than Overlord himself, so there's no need to hold back with him. These times, Overlord can have it rough, - and Trepan can watch his mate trying to not claw at the sheets in pain and terror. He also knows that this, - being violated, - had been Lobe's second biggest fear. The first was - losing him, Trepan, losing at any sense, both to death and to another mech. One would be shocked and surprised, and wouldn't probably believe a word if being told how actually loving and devoted this orange bot with scary looks is. Devoted enough to stop caring about himself and live just to know that his mate is fine.  
They almost never talk when they are alone, - there's no need to. Being placed on the same level, both are just living playthings to Overlord, never leaving the set list of places on the ship where noone else but Overlord can find them, they lack the reason to discuss anything. They just cling to each other, trying to express the love they feel in touches and kisses. In looking into each other's optics and seeing warmth and tenderness in their shining.  
Their love.  
This is the only thing they have left for them.


End file.
